Yes, My Master My Lord
Yes, My Master My Lord is Jibril's character song, it was performed by the character's voice actor, Yukari Tamura. Track Listing : Lyrics Romaji = Michi ni nemuru kanbi na maryoku kyoumi wa tsuki masen Taikutsu na kiritsu no ue de wa nanto kokoro odoru kotoba deshou ka Shuuchi wo kutsu gaesu mokuromi shousan ni atai shi masu Mahou wo uchiku daku anga ki wa nanto subarashii koukei deshou ka Arasoi no kaori wa itsunomani hidoku chinpu na asobi e to kawari Soshite kankaku wa henka shite yuku (yes my master) Yes my master kono atarashii kou fun to chishiki wo hikikae ni Yes my lord watashi no subete omotte kotae mashou Sougen ni fuku kaze no you ni boudai na kioku wo nande te shimau hodo no Ifu ni mo mita kotae wo omachi shite ori masu Chie ni masaru shinri no tobira kyoumi wa tsuki masen Keisan sareta shouri no koma wa nanto mune ga takanaru mono deshou ka Subete rikai shita ue no mubou kassai ni atai shi masu Zeijaku yue no kikaku gai ni wa nando shikou wo meguraseta deshou ka Arasoi no katachi wa itsunomani yuruku fushin na kake hiki donari Soshite kanjou wa utsuroi de yuku (yes my master) Yes my master kono nozomareta nouryoku to to shitsuki wo tayori ni Yes my lord watashi no subete omotte kotae mashou Daichi wo saku inazuma no you ni sondai na ken-gen sura muda ni naru hodo no Kyouki ni mo mita kotae wo omachi shite ori masu Kairo wa hashiri watashi wa shitta kata yoru hitomi de wa Nani ka wo mio toshite shimau to (yes my master) Yes my master kono atarashii kou fun to chishiki wo hikikae ni Yes my lord watashi no subete omotte kotae mashou Sabaku ni furu ame no you ni kako no san-geki sura kiete iku hodo no Yokubou ni mo mita kotae wo omachi shite ori masu |-| English= My interest in the luscious unknown magic does not exhaust The words excite my heart over the boring discipline The envision that overturn the collective wisdom deserves praise The struggle to shatter the magic is a wonderful sight When I realized, the scent of conflict changed into a badly banal play And the sensations start to change (yes my master) Yes my master In exchange for this new excitement and knowledge Yes my lord I respond to you with all of me I will wait for an answer such as an awe that touches an enormous amount of memory like a wind that blows in the grassland My interest in the door of truth that excel wisdom does not exhaust Calculated piece of victory is what causes pounding in my chest The recklessness after understanding all deserves acclaim The non-standard acts for being weak made me think over and over again When I realized, the form of conflict turned into loosely distrusted tactics And the emotions start to shift (yes my master) Yes my master Rely on this desired ability and longevity Yes my lord I respond to you with all of me I will wait for an answer such as a madness that nullifies even an arrogant power like a lightning that splits the ground The circuit flowed and I learned that with a biased eye I will overlook something (yes my master) Yes my master In exchange for this new excitement and knowledge Yes my lord I respond to you with all of me I will wait for an answer such as a desire that erases even a tragedy from the past like a rain that falls in the desert |-| Kanji= 未知に眠る甘美な魔力 興味は尽きません 退屈な規律の上では なんと心躍る言葉でしょうか 衆知を覆す目論み 賞賛に値します 魔法を打ち砕く足搔きは なんと素晴らしい光景でしょうか 争いの香りは　何時の間に 酷く陳腐な遊びへと変わり そして感覚は変化してゆく(Yes,my master) Yes,my master この新しい興奪と知識を引換えに Yes,my lord 私の全てを以て応えましょう 草原に吹く風のように 膨大な記憶を撫でてしまう程の 畏怖にも似た答えをお待ちしております 知恵に勝る真理の扉 興味は尽きません 計算された勝利の駒は なんと胸が高鳴る物でしょうか 全て理解した上の無謀 喝采に値します 脆弱故の規格外には 何度思考を巡らせたでしょうか 争いの形は　何時の間に 緩く不信な駆け引きどなり そして感情は移ろいでゆく(Yes,my master) Yes,my master この望まれた能力と年月を頼りに Yes,my lord 私の全てを以て応えましょう 大地を割く稲妻のように 尊大な権限すら無駄になる程の 狂気にも似た答えをお待ちしております 回路は奔り 私は知った 偏る瞳では 何かを見落としてしまうと(Yes,my master) Yes,my master この新しい興奮と知識を引換えに Yes,my lord 私の全てを以て応えましょう 砂漠に降る雨のように 過去の惨劇すら消えていく程の 欲望にも似た答えをお待ちしております |-| Sources *Lyrics *Video zh:Yes, My Master My Lord Category:Music